Mistletoe
by TrueDespair
Summary: For a friend. It's Christmas once again and Syaoron wants to try something. Too bad Syaoran's not up for it...at first. Twincest. Rated T for safety. -Complete-


A internet friend of mine (From the main KuroFai website) wanted the SyaoranxSyaoron in Horitsuba fandom but there wasn't any. So being the kind person that i am, i took up with the challenge and wrote one myself for him. ^_^ (BTW-for those who are members in that site is AngelLover; I want to give him some recognition at the very least.) This is for you dude! =D

For the rest, feel welcome to whack me over the head for this. XD

Enjoy. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Mistletoe<strong>

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Come on."

"I said no."

"Aw, don't be that like that. Just a little."

"Nii-san, I said _no_."

Syaoron sighed. "Lil' bro; you're being unreasonable."

"_I'm _being unreasonable?" Syaoran responded back with a slight tone of frustration. "I'm not the one having mistletoe in his hand and hovering it over my face right now."

Dangling the mistletoe, Syaoron smirked. "I see no problem with it." When he saw that his brother was giving him the deadpan look, he sighed dramatically. "Oh come on. It's Christmas Syaoran. I thought you of all people would appreciate those who keep up with the traditions."

Raising an eyebrow, Syaoran was not amused. "True but the people wouldn't go _this_ far in the name of tradition." He crossed his arms and leaned back on the wall. "Besides, you know that I'm no good at…that." He blushed deeply at the mere thought. Curse his innocent naivety.

Smiling softly, Syaoron patted his younger brother's head. "You never know until you try." He then shrugged. "Tell you what; how about you just give a shot? No funny business. When it's over, we can just pretend that it never happen...okay?"

Glancing at his brother's sincere face, Syaoran knew that there was really no way out of it. Closing his eyes, he leaned over and did a quick peck on Syaoron's cheek before pulling back just as quickly. "There, you got your kiss. Happy?" He frowned; not because of the situation but that fact that he could feel his face heating up _because_ of the situation.

Making a clicking noise, Syaoron waved a finger at his younger brother. "I think you got it backwards, lil' bro." He then leaned forward to Syaoran; their faces only an inch or two apart. " The whole point of this was for _me_ to give _you_ a kiss." He then chuckled. "Though I got to say...that was a pretty bold move you've made."He then placed a finger under Syaoran's chin. "So how about we try it again; only this time _I _led?" His lips were hovering over Syaoran's that he can faintly smell the gingerbread the younger twin has eaten.

With a deep red face, Syaoran found it hard to gather his words into a clear sentence. "But i thought...then you...the mistletoe...the kiss...we..." He then shout in irritation as he finally mustered the strength to push his brother back. "You said no funny business!" He shook his head vigorously. "I knew that this will led to trouble for me! Dang it Nii-san!"

Laughing, Syaoron held hid hands up in surrender. "Hey, look. I'm sorry okay? I just wanted to tease you bit. I didn't mean to make you feel insecure or anything." He then grabbed his brother's hands. "If you want you can give another try. All you...okay?" He can feel his brother's hands tremble a bit. "Or not...your choice."

Syaoran sighed; swallowing his fear . "No funny business this time?"

"You make the call lil'bro." Syaoron stepped back to prove his point. "It's up to you."

Though hesitation was clear in those brown eyes, Syaoran shyly moved a couple steps forward until he and Syaoron face each other eye-to-eye. Slowly but surely, he placed his lips over his brother's; feeling the soft texture. A couple minutes later with a bit of confidence, he wrapped his arms around Syaoron's waist; trying to deepen the kiss.

Knowing what his brother was trying to do, Syaoron opened his mouth; moaning lowly as he soon felt his tongue clashing with Syaoran's in the battle of dominance. He thought for a second that he should let his younger twin do the work as he gave up on leading the kiss and wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders. He owed Syaoran that much.

As they pulled apart a few minutes later, they look at each other panting; trying to catch their breath.

Syaoran first found his voice as he chuckled a bit. "Was...was that good...nii-san?" He asked.

Chuckling back, Syaoron kissed the top of Syaoran's head and smirked at him. "It was good. Not bad...for a beginner." He teased at the end.

The younger twin pouted. "Like you're any better, nii-san."

Laughing, Syaoron nodded. "Well you got me there. Care to try it again?"

Blushing, Syaoran look away. "M-maybe later. We still got alot to do before everyone gets here. We're hosting a Christmas party after all." Pulling away from his brother's embrace, he started walking to the kitchen.

"Hey."

Syaoran turned around just in time to have a mistletoe gently hitting him on the face. Swiftly, he caught it with his hand and look confusedly at his twin.

The older twin looked back at him with a amusing look. "You forgot it." He then had a wide grin on his face. "Now when you look at it, you'll think of me." He then laughed loudly as the mistletoe as thrown at his face. "I'm kidding!" When he saw Syaoran huffing and stomping to the kitchen, he made a look of hurt. "Aw! Don't be that way!" As he heard noises of pans and pots clattering, he picked up the mistletoe and stuffed it into his pocket.

"I wonder if i should tell him that i covered his room with some mistletoe as a plan B?"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>The ending's a bit of a fail but believe me; i couldn't think of anything better.<p>

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
><strong>


End file.
